


Mate

by furyofthephoenix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anchors, F/M, Reader-Insert, True Mates, Werewolves, gif story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furyofthephoenix/pseuds/furyofthephoenix
Summary: Imagine finding out about being Derek's mate





	Mate

[kal-el](https://tmblr.co/Zdp-By1ubmOnv)

Strangely it wasn’t the usual cliche when a bad guy was spilling the beans, ultimately changing your life altogether. Because in the end it was Peter Hale who was blurting the big secret out. 

You both were bent over the many open books spread on the table in the living room of the loft. There was a new threat on the horizon and this already felt like the usual go-to strategy. Lydia and Stiles decided to do their own research at his place.

Since you were little you used to hang out with the Hale boys, feeling like you three were a close-knit group, even when you were all teenagers. 

Of course you couldn’t help it sometimes that you felt something more than friendship towards Derek. Maybe you were a masochist, when it was clear that the brooding Hale sibling only saw you as his best friend or probably even his sister.

A glance at the clock made you nervous as you thought about Derek tracking the creature’s footprints in the woods. “When was Derek supposed to come back again?”

You could literally feel Peter roll his eyes in aggravation behind you. “Don’t worry. If anything Derek would never do us the favor to get himself killed,” he said monotonously. You sent him a lazy glare, already used to Peter’s antics, which he ignored. “Besides, you’d feel it when something was wrong.”

He was so deeply immersed in his thoughts that he didn’t notice what he was saying.

“What?”

“Because you’re his mate - oh shit.” His head whipped in her direction, his hands covered his mouth like he just uttered a big secret.

“What did you just say?!”

“Oops.”

[brxguesa](https://tmblr.co/ZMWz5o1b5Zx8k)

* * *

Peter actually managed to evade your questions by locking himself up upstairs, in spite of you saying that he was behaving like a little child. He succeeded in escaping her sights when they heard Derek finally arriving as Peter only called out to his nephew “I’m sorry. It just slipped,” before running away.

Derek was momentarily silent before his curiosity got the better of him.”What is going on?”

[expressivedolphin](https://tmblr.co/Z5_vtg2F-1BuS)

You were slowly descending the stairs when you asked the question that had been on your mind the last half hour, hoping that Derek wouldn’t be as premature and lock himself in his room or run away as well. 

“What the hell was Peter talking about when he said that I’m your mate?”

The first thing you noticed was how Derek’s eyes went big in surprise. “Oh fuck.”

You blinked several times, having expected this kind of reaction if Peter was anything to go by. But most of all you felt confused and a bit angry. You were getting the feeling that this so-called secret wasn’t so secret if Derek already confided with Peter and neglected to tell you.

You smiled tensely. “Yeah. Peter had almost the same reaction as you.” Raising your eyebrows, you continued, “Derek?”

Derek merely stared back at you, silence and a nervous aura surrounding him. 

“Okay. How long did you know?”

Derek bit his lip unsurely - an expression you would have never associated with him. “Since we met.”

[teenwolf--imagines](https://tmblr.co/ZGCLgh2Dldt-G)

Your eyes widened in shock. “But ... we knew each other since Freshman Year! Why didn’t you tell me?”

Derek shrugged, faux indifference displayed in his body language. “I wanted you to have a normal life.”

You snorted. “We don’t live a normal life, Derek. Besides, I thought you can only be mates with another werewolf. And last time I checked, I don’t howl at the moon.”

Derek crossed his arms in front of his chest. “My wolf still recognizes you as its mate.” He paused, “There are rare cases where something like this happens. And mom said ...”

You felt transfixed by his next words, knowing that Derek rarely spoke of his mother nowadays. 

“She said that I should tell once you were ready. I didn’t tell you because I was afraid of your reaction.” He sent you a nervous glance and you felt a calmness spreading over your body, aware of the effect a shy and insecure Derek had on you.

You shrugged, the fight had already left you. “How did you want me to react? All this time when you were in danger or hurt, I kept wondering how I could always  _feel_  your distress. When I was starting to develop feelings...  As it turns out, you always had the answers, Derek. Who knows if any of this is even real,” you added quietly.

Derek must have felt your confusion and desperation when he implored, “(Y/N), please.”

You put a hand in front of you, feeling worn out all of a sudden, and explained, “I just ... need time.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next week as you prepared yourself for work, many thoughts were running rampant in your head. Like all this time when you were wondering if one day Derek could reciprocate these feelings you had for him and as it turned out, if he did who knew if it was real and not due to their your shared bond.

_Ugh, why did everything have to be so hard?_

So far, Derek sent you countless messages ever since the big reveal. You couldn’t recall the last time when he wrote you so many, it actually brought you back to your high school time together.

The moment you stopped outside, you found Derek leaning against the side of his car. You inwardly groaned, knowing that his confidence always did things to your ovaries, not to mention his stubborn ways.

“I thought we should end this little charade and discuss the elephant in the room. Or the wolf.”

You sighed, before you decided to get it over with by getting into his car. There were some cases you knew when to pick your battles.

“I want you to know, (Y/N), I wish I had told you sooner. Not to mention that my uncle of all people had to blurt it out.”

You snorted and rolled your eyes.

“I just want to clarify that a mate bond can only thrive when the two parties are having ... romantic feelings for each other.”

You turned your head in Derek’s direction in surprise, not daring to get your hopes up. He didn’t hold your gaze for long, but decided to continue instead. “Both would feel when the other was in danger and also the other person’s feelings.”

You were starting to blush with a fever, feeling the significance of said statement. “Derek, even if what you’re saying is true, this feels so sudden. I just ...”

Derek grasped your hand in his, stroking your skin and creating warm tingles in your stomach. “It’s okay,(Y/N). We can take it slow, if you want.”

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> [The longest imagine I wrote so far. I love including gifs in a story, I hope you didn’t mind.]


End file.
